


Love Through Community (Service)

by Jennicide (yenyen)



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Community Service, Finding Religion, Fluff, Gen, Hooligan Wade, One-Sided Attraction, Or Is It Love?, Priest Peter Parker, Priestmas, Priestmas 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:54:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25516864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yenyen/pseuds/Jennicide
Summary: Wade gets sentenced to community service and meets Father Parker in the process. He's instantly smitten.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43
Collections: Spideypool Priestmas in July 2020





	Love Through Community (Service)

“Gah-ah dammit!” Wade catches his curse at the last second. It’s probably not the wisest thing to take the Lord’s name in vain in his own house. That’s the third time he’s cut himself in as few hours and in the same spot no less. “Stupid letters, stupid community service, stupid disorderly conduct charge!” And stupid him, too, for agreeing to serve his sentence like a grown-ass adult! He shouldn’t even care; everything he does as Deadpool qualifies as disorderly conduct!

“Probably woulda blown it off or asked for a friggin’ fine like everyone else if I’d have known it was going to be administrative duty… doody,” he sniggers under his breath and seals another envelope, leaving a little streak of red on the lick line. It’s not like he can carry disease, so what does it matter?

Someone clears their throat behind him, and Wade swivels around in his seat, turning to face them directly even though he’s not wearing his mask. The judge had been very adamant that he show up in his civvies so piss on anyone else who has to suffer through the horror of Wade’s House of Wax face.

What he doesn’t expect to see is a handsome young man dressed in long black robes befitting a priest. There’s even that adorable white collar thingy to top it all off, and Wade’s mind goes blank. The man is smiling gently at him, not even the least bit perturbed by his jacked-up features. It’s… strange… scary even how calm he appears despite what Wade knows he looks like.

“Uh,” he intelligently responds.

“You sound like you’re having a rough time,” the priest says, reaching into one of his pockets and pulling out a tiny bottle topped with a sponge. “I see Betty didn’t provide you with one, so please allow me.” He steps forward and holds his hand out to Wade, who takes the offering, telling himself that the little jolt he feels when their fingers brush is just static electricity and not something more meaningful.

“Wha- but,” Wade sputters, words failing him.

“Why am I helping you?” the priest asks. Wade nods, watching intently as the man crosses his arms in front of his chest loosely. “Do not withhold good from those to whom it is due,” he quotes, not once breaking eye contact with Wade, “when it is in your power to act.”

Wade finally finds his single working brain cell. “But isn’t this supposed to be, like, a punishment? I did something bad and now I gotta repent or whatever?”

“Well,” the priest offers when Wade is finished, “you’re here aren’t you? That’s the first step. I don’t believe He will think it wrong of me to come make sure you have the tools you need to succeed in your penance.”

“Th-thanks,” Wade stutters. SINCE WHEN THE FUCK DOES HE STUTTER!? He palms the gift from the priest and barely remembers to ask for the man’s name before he leaves. “Father, uh, I didn’t catch your name?”

“Parker,” he tells Wade, stopping to peer over his shoulder. “Father Parker.”  
  


* * *

  
When Wade goes to collect his assignment sheet from Betty, that holier-than-thou bitch who first settled him in the office with the letters and somehow still has the gall to eye him for pocketing the letter moistener Father Parker gave him (he’s not a thief if he’s just preemptively _borrowing_ it for more menial letter licking tomorrow), he notices a discrepancy in the hours section. He’s only been in the church office four hours today, but the time completed column shows six. The signature next to it must belong to Father Parker, the first name there is an alliterative foil to Wade’s own. Peter Parker it reads, but why would Father Parker give him extra time? Isn’t that lying? Isn’t that a sin!? IS THIS SOME KIND OF TEST!?

“Yo, Betty,” Wade looks up from the sheet to see the petite woman still glaring at him over her glasses. “You got any white-out?” Her eyes traitorously dart down to a container on her desk, and Wade helps himself to it without her permission.

Father Parker is a nice man, trying not to treat Wade differently despite his nightmarish appearance and even silently offering to help him serve his sentence by adding on a couple extra hours. And though they’ve only spoken once and exchanged fewer words than Wade would have liked, something in him wants to do this the right way, wants to show Father Parker that he’s also capable of doing good or right or whatever because it’s within his own power to do so too.

He tapes over the six, intent on penning in a four later. Tossing the white-out back onto Betty’s desk, he sees himself out with a casual wave and a promise to, “See ya again tomorrow!”  
  


* * *

  
Father Parker notices Wade’s correction the next day and decides to join him at the work table while he seals more letters.

“I’m proud of you,” he finally says, laying a hand on one of Wade’s powerful forearms, still somehow unafraid to touch him despite the gnarled skin of his mutated condition that’s clearly showing under his t-shirt. Wade shivers and stops what he’s doing to look at Peter. “I want you to know that wasn’t because I wanted you out of my church. On the contrary, I did it because I figured you’d rather be anywhere but here handling our mail, Deadpool.”

Wade swallows hard but resumes wetting and closing envelopes once Father Parker removes his hand. Shitfuck. The man knows who he is outside his mask.

“While I may not agree with the things you’ve done in the past, no one is irredeemable in His eyes. This place will always be here for you if you’re in need of God’s love and guidance.”

If sending Father Parker into his life is God’s idea of _love and guidance_ , Wade thinks he might be more willing to rethink religion now.

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to [doctoring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctoring) for both dreaming up this little summer fest and betaing this tiny fic.


End file.
